Super Sesshy And Invaders From Megaman
by Inmetsu no Interlude
Summary: Update FINALLY! Sib has had enough of Sesshomaru not letting her fight, so she comes up with a plan of her own! Also, who is the one following Megaman and team who wants to get to the net also?
1. A Bite From A Thing Unknown

**INTRODUCTION**

sakuraneoneo: Umm... yeah, hi! This is all about what happens in this fanfic! No, it's not a spoiler, I'm just explaining what the situation is! In this fic, everybody is a chibi so they're all short and stuff! It just makes everything easier to plan out... heh-heh.... But you won't know that until you read it! :P

Also, in this fic, Sesshomaru has 2 arms. It only makes things easier for me... --; sigh

A/N: This is BEFORE Sesshomaru meets Rin.... okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or anything to do with Inuyasha. Except endless posters and drawings on my walls but... that is a different story... I don't own Inu-chan, period!

**PS: Please.... no flames.... ;;**

**Chapter 1: A Bite From A Thing Unknown.**

" Master Sesshomaru!! WAAAAIIIITTT!!!"

Sesshomaru didn't bother waiting. Heck, when did he ever listen to the little impish creature that followed him around?

" Please, Master Sesshomaru! Don't leave me behind again!"

Sesshomaru sighed, turning back around. As he did, he felt something bite his neck. With a short flinch, he shook it off. It was nothing. It didn't exactly hurt that much.

It didn't exactly **hurt **at all.

Jaken caught up and collapsed in his Master's shadow.

" Lord Sesshomaru, I wish you wouldn't leave me behind like that! I'm dedicated to serve you, yes, but not if you run off like that!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, looking down at the creature shivering at his feet.

He smirked, turned, and walked off, Jaken quickly gathering up his staff and running after his almighty, cowering in fear, knowing that Lord Sesshomaru had smiled at him.

Never was that good.

A while later, Sesshomaru stopped near a stream, sitting under a tree.

" Why does this stupid bite mark continue to itch?!"

Looking around and noticing Jaken wasn't anywhere in the area, Sesshomaru lifted his foot and scratched himself on the neck. It was so long since he'd done that. It was so reeelaxing...

" L-Lord Sesshomaru!!"

Sesshomaru immediately dropped his foot, sitting back against the tree in his relaxed

(I call prissy but cute!) position.

" I have some... M-Master Sesshomaru, if I may ask.."

Jaken narrowed his eyes and peered at the red mark on the left side of Sesshomaru's neck.

Sesshomaru put a hand over the redness, glaring at Jaken.

" No you may not, Jaken. Now get out of my sight."

Jaken squeaked, bowed his head and quickly took off, obeying the order given.

Sesshomaru growled and continued scratching at the bite mark with his foot.

' _Why does this mark continue to harass me? And here I am, scratching it with futility like my hanyou brother. Well I Sesshomaru, The Great Demon Lord Of The Western Lands, cannot be accused of acting childish like...'_

All of a sudden, Sesshomaru stopped scratching. His foot dropped.

His chibi-fied amber eyes narrowed in childish thought, a sly smile crossed his face and he began to laugh, baring his sharp fangs.

Jaken heard the laughing. He thought either Sesshomaru had gone completely mad or either....

gulp all the years of dedicated service to his Master would be ended.

He got closer in to Sesshomaru, and looked out from behind a tree.

" M-M-Master Sesshomaru, you.. aren't mad at me are... huh? Master Sesshomaru?!"

Jaken ran over, seeing there was no Master Sesshomaru under the tree.

" Master Sesshomaru?! Master Sesshomaru!! Where are you!?!"

Jaken frantically ran around, searching for Sesshomaru, but to no avail. There was not a sight of him anywhere. He sighed deeply, lowering in his head in a sweatdrop.

" He left me behind again... GHAAAAAA!!!"

Jaken jumped back as something jumped down infront of him. His eyes grew wide with fear.

" M-M-M-M-M-MASTER SESSHOMARU!?!?!"

" That's Super Sesshy to you, civilian!" he declared, doing a thumbs up sign as he smiled, baring his sparkling white teeth and fangs. GLINT

(Kirby's Theme from Super Smash Bros. for N64 plays. Now known as either parody music or Super Sesshy's Theme.)

" Super... Sesshy....?" Jaken stared up at the transformed Sesshomaru. He was no longer himself. Was it even the same Lord Sesshomaru?

He was wearing a long blue cape, his silver hair still blowing freely against his back, though... he had a completely different outfit....

" Now I'm off!"

Super Sesshy pushed his hand up in the air, pointing to the sky, and the other one resting on his hip.

" Super Sesshy..." He shoved both his hands in the air. " To the rescue...."

He jumped into the air with one arm stretched out.

" A-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!"

He flew off, childishly laughing as the wind slipped through his hair and his cape.

Jaken was left staring at (what he thought) was the demon he had been commissioned to play guardian to. He blinked his eyes, getting on his feet and staring at the form of Super Sesshy.

" Umm...." He took a deep breath. " LORD SESSHOMARU, I DON'T THINK YOU CAN FLY!!"

" LIES, LIES, BLASPHEMY, JAKEN!" called Super Sesshy. " I CAN FLY! I ALWAYS COULD!"

Then, Super Sesshy stopped laughing. He pushed his foot back in the air, feeling no ground.

He widened his eyes and waved his arms frantically.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He fell, diving face first down towards the ground. " JAAAAAKEEEEEENNNN!!!!"

(Kirby music ends as Super Sesshy dives for the ground.)

Jaken ran under his... _Lord Super Sesshy_... and tried to break his fall. But as nothing happened, Jaken opened his eyes.

" Lord... Sesshomaru...?"

He looked up, and saw that Super Sesshy's cape had been caught on a tree branch, and a swirly eyed Super Sesshy attached.

" Ooohhhh........ ............"

Jaken slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, his staff resting against his shoulder.

" Oh Master Sesshomaru... why must you continue to be such an embarrasment? Like this, you're being just like your brother."

" Jaken."

" Ah, I think I will stop trying..."

" _Ja-ken_..."

Jaken froze in fear, gripping his staff tightly.

" Y-Y-Y-Yes, s-sir..?"

Jaken turned around, to see Sesshomaru's evil aura looming over him like death upon a newly killed demon.

His eyes were burning with the fires of angst and his fingers clenched so his claws pointed out.

Sesshomaru snarled, staring down at Jaken in a hateful way.

" NEVER COMPARE ME TO THAT HALF BREED!!"

" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MAAASTER SESSHOMARUUU!!! N-OOOOOOO!!!!"

Within minutes, Jaken lay in a smoldering, crumpled heap on the ground, various bumps and bruises all over his body.

" Lord... Se... sshomar...u...."

Sesshomaru pulled on his sleeve before smoothing down his silver hair, walking off and leaving Jaken.

Author's Corner!

Yep! It's me again!

Super Sesshy was an idea I came up with while I was quoting my other fanfic which is not on fanfiction yet called; Their Gift Of Another Jewel Shard.

Well... yes, I know, it's ON the internet, but I only have one chapter up and it's gonna stay that way until I get the prequel; Lifeblood Of The Dying Team, up first. Not true...

It's in a later chapter and it quotes, and I mean perfectly:

(sakuraneoneo: Super Sesshy to the rescue! )

Yesss.....

And I've been constantly drawing Super Sesshy in all the corners of my notebooks in school.

Like for L.Arts, he's burning books. For Health, he's crying. ( I don't like Health ) and for Science, he's wearing goggles and holding a beaker filled with bubbling stuff.

My friends LOVE him! Especially Inuki, and Kenko, and Li and.... well, Inuki's brother says that he scares him. Nooo WAY!!

To all you fangirls out there who loves our Lord and Master Sesshyomaru as much as I do, you wouldn't think that a chibi supehero Sesshy would scare you, would you? -

But now alas.....

As a loyal and dedicated servant for life to my Lord Sesshomaru...

I must stop typing. It's getting late..... I forgot to do my homework, my teachers are GONNA flip!.... I didn't finish my friend's drawing... I didn't finish my SWEET pic of Inuyasha pounding the shit out of Miroku while the girls including my own gal, Ayumi stand idly by and let Inuyasha do his job.... aaaannnnnd.... Master Sesshy can't sleep without a bedtime story and a warm glass of mi... EEEEEKK!!

OMG, I did NOT just say that, I DID.NOT.JUST.SAY.THAT!! Now, I've really got to go!

Ja Ne!

PS: AForget I said NYTHING about Lord Sesshomaru liking a bedtime story and warm milk! It's not true, and please DON'T TRY IT unless you're WELL PREPARED to take him on for treating him like a little child! Me.. well, I.... Oh, MAN! I've got to stop doing that!! --;

TT.... Oooh, if Sesshy-sama finds out..... TT....

sakuraneoneo


	2. Does Anyone Know Where The Net Is?

**INTRODUCTION**

**Disclaimer: Oi... okay, for the, like, MILLIONTH time.. I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Megaman! They belong to Takahashi Rumiko-sama and... hmm, who's the people who make Megaman possible... ?**

sakuraneoneo: Hi fellow readers! It's me again! The second chapter... yep-yep!

An early idea starting inside another fanfic comes to life, with my honouable Lord Sesshy.

Sesshomaru: in a pouting way Not so honourable in this thing though....

Like the title says, this fanfic is a Inuyasha/Megaman cross over. Meaning, I've to manage to find out as much about Megaman as I possibly can.

I do know quite a lot already, but I've hired a few of my friends to help me out along the way. My cousin and my schooling friends that know about Megaman. Taliin, Greg, Dave, Grant, Ryan, Kev and Scotty. They're my key. But, this is enough to bore you now. I'll cut to the chase!

World ( Internet ) debut of Chapter 2 is coming up momentarily!

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One.....

**Chapter 2: Does Anyone Know Where The Net Is?**

" Phew! Hey Megaman, have you had any luck contacting Lan?!"

A girl dressed in an all pink suit wiped her forehead with her arm, shielding her eyes from the sun.

" No. But I have a feeling that we're no longer NetNavis. I think this is a real world."

Megaman stepped up to Roll's side, looking out across the ground.

( DUUUDEE!! Chibi Megaman and Roll! Kawaii!! Actually, I've only seen chibi Megaman. It was in something my cousin showed me on called " Megaman and Pompous Robots." Strange, but funny. Base and Treble are in it! Oh, and the Wily Shorts are pretty funny too. The New Stupid Little Robot and Dustman Meets Turboman... tee-hee. Aw-eesommeee...)

" Real world? But, we were only meant to be NetNavis and live inside the Net. How could we've crossed over? It makes no sense, even for me!"

He placed a hand against her shoulder. " Don't worry. If this is Lan's world, then I'm sure we'll find someone friendly enough to help us find our ways back to the Net. Mostly everyone I've met with Lan has been pretty nice. So, I'm guessing we'll meet up with one of them."

" GET. BACK. HERE!!!!!!"

" YAAAHH!!! KAGOME, HELP ME!!!"

Shippo ran for his little life, albeit while being chased by Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga lifted above his head.

" SIT INUYASHA!!"

His necklace reacted, forcing him into the ground. Tetsusaiga was released from his hand and transformed back to normal.

" ................."

" Oh, Kagome! Thank you, thank you, th-aaank y-ouu....!!"

Shippo leaped into Kagome's arms.

" Inuyasha, you should know better than that! Shippo's still only a little kid! And you don't chase them with swords!"

Inuyasha growled, pushing himself up. " It's your fault I'm chasing you!" he seethed through clenched fangs, using Tetsusaiga as support.

Shippo licked out his tongue at Inuyasha and jumped behind Kagome's hair as she walked off.

' _I'm gonna kill her some day...'_

Inuyasha shoved Tetsusaiga into its sheath, before walking in the opposite direction.

".... and then, I raised my Blaster an...."

He came to a quick halt, looking to his right. " Aaaannnddd.... who the hell might you be?"

Megaman and Roll both looked at Inuyasha, blinking their eyes. Oo

" I'm Megaman.... and she's Roll..." started Megaman, pointing to himself and then to Roll.

" Hey! Mister Dog Sir!"

Inuyasha's ear twitched furiously. " What... what did you just say....?!"

" Umm, can you tell us how we can get back in the Net?" asked Roll, eagerly leaning forward.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in thought. " The... Net? What the hell is that?!"

Megaman sighed. " The Internet. Where we live. We're NetNavis."

...oO.... " Ummm.... and what's this ' _In-ter-net_ ' now?" asked Inuyasha.

Roll and Megaman stared at each other. He wouldn't be much help.

" Ummm.... forget it," muttered Megaman. " _Dumbass._"

" What was that?!" snarled Inuyasha, as Megaman and Roll walked off. " Oh, you little --!!

You're gonna get it now!!"

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and dashed after Megaman.

" Shut up." Megaman pointed his Blaster back to Inuyasha and shot one off, which hit Tetsusaiga's blade and sent it into a tree.

" What did..."

Inuyasha looked at his hands, still in the position for gripping Tetsusaiga. He blinked.

" he just do??"

" Okay, that didn't work well. Let's find someone else," suggested Roll.

" That's what we might have to do, Roll. And we'd better do it fast. Lan and everyone else are probably looking for us," agreed Megaman.

Megaman and Roll walked along the side of a stream, stopping once they heard something come from inside the forest....

" I said.... SCREW OFF!!!"

" M-aaaaaasssttteeeeerr!!!"

They jumped out of the way as Jaken was sent flying through the trees and skimmed across the grass, slipping into the water. He surfaced, belly up and swirly eyed.

" Why... Master... Sesshomaru....?"

Roll blinked. Megaman did too. They stared at Jaken as an enraged Sesshomaru stomped out of the forest.

" When I say, back off, you'll back off from now on, won't you Jaken?!" he snarled, baring his perfectly white fangs and cracking his fingers with his perfectly manicured claws.

( Squee Sorry. I just had to go into detail... -)

" Hey."

Jaken clambored back onto dry land, grabbing ahold of his staff which he'd dropped before he landed in the water.

" H-eeeeeeeeyyy....!"

" No Lord Sesshomaru, EEEEE! I-I-I mean, y-y-yes Lord Sesshomaru! Please forgive me!"

Jaken continuously bowed his head to Sesshomaru.

" HEY! WOULD YOU KNOW WHERE THE NET IS?!" asked Roll, jumping up and down and waving her arms, trying to get some attention.

Sesshomaru stared at the pink Navi strangely. " ............."

" Roll, maybe... maybe you should calm down..." started Megaman. " you're scaring him...."

Sesshomaru's ( chibified ) amber eyes narrowed.

" No. Now leave me alone unless I'm adressed by my correct name."

Roll growled angrily, clenching a first.

" WE DON'T HAVE TO CALL YOU BY YOUR CORRECT NAME! AND I KNOW YOU MEAN YOUR PROPER NAME!! SO, WHY DON'T YOU STOP ACTING SO CHILDISH AN....!!"

Jaken slapped his head with his hand. " Oh boy... here we go again..... "

Roll went silent as she stared at Sesshomaru in a strange way.

" Hel-llo! What's with the blank look, Mister Demon?"

She waved a hand infront of his face, before she was shoved to the ground, Sesshomaru running off faster than a blink of an eye.

" You may wish it, but NO ONE can match the fearless speed of Super Sesshy!!"

" No! Master Sesshomaru, STOP DOING THIS!!!"

Jaken dove after Sesshomaru, but he jumped up through the trees, dressed in his costume majig. ( Hee. Costume majig. I don't have a real name for it, so it'll be costume majig.)

" Ummm.... excuse me?" asked Megaman and Roll together.

( Due to popular demand from friends and my team, I had to listen to the Fire Emblem song thingy over and over again until it pursuaded me to change this to Super Sesshy's theme. Hope you like it! - sakuraneoneo )

" I know you both are NetNavis! And only I, Super Sesshy, know how to get back to the Net!"

" Wow! Mister Super Sesshy Sir, could you please tell us how to get back?!" pleaded Roll, happily smiling as she did.

" EEEEEEEHHH!!! WRONG!" replied Super Sesshy, doing his world famous impression of a buzzer.

Roll narrowed her eyes in a sweatdrop. " W-hyy.....?"

" Because I don't take personal likings to NetNavis!"

' _NetNavis?!? The hell are NetNavis?! How am I saying this?! This isn't even me!! Get out of my mind and leave me in peace! I'm supposed to be a feared demon, not one that makes a fool of himself!!'_

" Hey! That's like.... mean!" said Megaman, stopping to think for a few seconds. Uh-oh. Being outside the Net and in the real world like this is making his memory chips overheat...

" I don't care! You're gonna have to catch me if you want to know how to get back!" Super Sesshy flew ( more like dashed. We know he can't fly ) from treetop to treetop until he was out of sight.

" AWWW!! He's s-ooo mean!!"

Roll's knees gave out from underneath her and she sank to the ground crying.

" THIS ISN'T FAIR!!! WAAAAAAAAAHH!!!"

A form jumped out from behind the trees and landed infront of Megaman and Roll, making the ground shake.

" Don't you worry yer pretty little head, Roll!! Gutsman is here to solve your problem!!"

Author's Corner

Hi-Hi!! Another edition of Author's Corner at your service! This Chapter took me only five minutes to write! WHOO! New record!

( Like a freakin' stone! Eighteen face plants in a row! A new record! Wooo! - Nakano Yuji, Gravitation Book 2 ) The others may prove some problem....

Because I get bosses from the Megaman games 1 through... umm...... how many games do I like...? ALL of them!! Maybe if I play the Megaman games for Gamecube, other than Megaman X Command Mission, I'll find more like Axl, Spyder, Cinnamon, Zero and X and stuff. I'll watch the show!! :D. Meh. I don't really care for the show much -- ...... Wait! That's what my team is for!!

Sesshomaru: snicker snicker Heh-Heh.... that's what my servants are for.....

Yesh! I'll call up my team to help me! And gasp guess what?! Special guest appearences by Bass, Treble annnnnnd...... and undisclosed person in the next chapter!!

YAY! Undisclosed!!!

I think I might make the Boss Fights begin next chapter, what do you think? I need a reader's honest opinion on if I should start the fights, or bring in other characters they'd like to see involved. Seriously, I take any random request. S-aay.... if you want, make a request for a boss/Megaman character/any random video game thing to happen, I'll listen best I can. I may have a 3rd Chapter up within a few days.... or a week or two....

May?! What do I mean may?! I WILL! I have to make my readers happy.

You know, a few people have asked me; why Sesshomaru? Why not any other Inuyasha character. The answer is simple.

From the moment I first met Sesshomaru, in the episode " Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga."

( I started a little late in the series, but I've seen the ones I've missed now ), I fell immediately under his spell. He was my favorite character, other than Inuyasha, since I knew no others other than Kirara and Shippo. I had to run his name through my mind fifty times before I could remember how to pronouce it. Actually, when I first learned how to draw him, I had to pause " Fukai Mori " onto where he was standing at the foot of his father's grave just to learn how to draw the bow. I'm awesome at it now! But, that's why Sesshomaru was chosen for the superhero of Feudal Japan job; he's my all-time fave character, and he's cold and evil and extremely violent. My friends and I like violence. Who doesn't? That's why Mortal Combat: Deadly Alliance, Mortal Combat: Deception, and the Bloody Roar series of games were invented!! For people who like violence! Speaking of those games, let's go play a few! See ya next chapter!!

sakuraneoneo


	3. Questions And Answers Part 1

**sakuraneoneo: Hihi! S-Chan here again! This isn't a chapter, just a chapter I had to put aside just to answer a few questions. **

Shadow Dragon59: Oh, and could you introduce more Megaman people before the fighting? Or maybe have fighting AND bring new people in! Will Super Sesshy have a sidekick?

sakuraneoneo: Yes, I will introduce more Megaman people before the " true " fight between the Navis and Team Inuyasha begins, and maybe a few during the fights. I've yet to decide. About the sidekick thing... heh-heh...  
Sure, Jaken "is" Sesshomaru-sama's vassal and is considered sort of a sidekick, I don't believe he'll be Sesshy's almighty sidekick. Actually, I did make up one a while back named Crazy Hyper Squirrel and his arms never stop waving, but maybe I'll change that...

Silverbands: Will the netnavis have acess to their battle chips? Is Chibi Protoman going to make a show? Is their going to be, style changes/cross fusion/soul unisons?

**sakuraneoneo: Hmmm... that's a toughie. Protoman is a definite. Everyone on the Megaman/Super Sesshy team who makes this fic possible likes  
Protoman. ( Note: They don't help in writing the fic, they just give info for the fic ) Maybe I might let the battle chip thing pass, I don't know.  
Maybe I can just switch the Megaman storyline a bit.. hey, that's what a fanfic is about. You make little adjustments to the show! Anyways, I might switch it around a bit and make them remember and summon their attacks without help from Lan or the others.  
Staying on topic with the same reviewer, I KNOW that NetNavis don't have memory chips, I just wanted to add that in for something to do.  
You know, normal when you think of computers and computer related things you think of memory cards or chips, and maybe that's why it came to my mind. **

**I also know that Treble does not appear in EXE eps. But I feel better using the name Treble. Growing up, my cousin and I always played Megaman games on his computer. I could never pass the first level and he'd pass the entire game within a day or two. He's basically the one who introduced me to Megaman and affiliates.  
He is how I learned about Treble, Bass, Dr.Wily, all the bosses from MegamanX6 etcetra, etcetra, etcetra... and then I got introducted the same way by him to Spyder, Cinnamon, Axl and all the other Megaman X Command Mission Characters.  
I will have to talk it over with him for a bit to get some more characters to add. Or you, yourselves, can help out too. I mentioned that last chapter. **

Anyway, if you have anymore questions, I'll put aside another side-chap to answer them. I've got to go head over to a friend's house and hang out with her a bit. Being home from school for a week really does some damage to you.... --" It makes you anti-social...  
Well, I gotta head off now, s-oo... see you next Chapter, my friends!

Sincerely yours,  
S-Chan and Team

" Toki O Koetai!" - Super Drive, Gravitation Opening


	4. A Manicure For Sesshomarusama The Inner ...

sakuraneoneo: Hi hi! Before continuing on with this chapter, I'd like to say 1 thing.... I would like to welcome the newest member of Team Megaman/Inuyasha onto the stage!

My good friend, DDRMAXIMUM!

applause

sakuraneoneo: Yeah! He said he'd help, so he's gonna help me out big time! Just like the rest of my team! Yep-yep! The idea for this chapter came to me just as  
I was settling down for the night in my humble abode. I was comfy, half asleep, thinking in my unconscious mind and then I went, " That is a GREAT idea!"  
And then I went to sleep. I didn't forget it though. And now, it's finally in FanFic form! P

Now while I attempt in typing this, I am also talking to Taliin, the vice-president of Team Megaman/Inuyasha and also my loyal bestest bud, Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan, the oh-so-helpful Naruto knowledge who created The Play Date with myself, Blitz, and my faithful friend though not teammate, on MSN, Trying to photoshop my pic of Sesshomaru and trying to sing along to music. Multi-tasking. - Alright then. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I have no authority WHAT-SO-EVER to own Inuyasha or Megaman.EXE. Maybe sometimes I wish I did... but, I never will**

**Chapter 4: A Manicure For Sesshomaru-sama; The Inner Voice Awakens.**

Sesshomaru sighed, lowering his head as he continued walking. They'd been walking **a-llll** day! Of course, Ah-Uh was nowhere in sight and Sesshomaru didn't want to go look for him. He didn't " _have the time_," Ah-Uh would " _Show up_ _eventually_." Jeez. Showed he cared for his pets.

He rubbed his neck gently where he'd been bitten. It still was bothering him.

' _There is **NOTHING** to do around here_...' Sesshomaru stopped walking abruptly and shook himself out of his thoughts, Jaken running into the back of his legs and falling back on the ground.

" Jaken."

Jaken scrambled to his feet, looking up to Sesshomaru. " Y-Yes, M-M-My Lord?!"

Sesshomaru looked at his claws, putting his other arm under the one opposite. He blew on them gently, rubbing them off the front of his clothes.

" Jaken.." He narrowed his amber eyes, looking around. " is there anything around here I can kill? I don't want to get rusty on using my claws instead of Tokijin."

(Note: Yeeah.. I know I said this was before Rin, and she came along before Tokijin, b-utt.... my fic, my rules.)

" Master Sesshomaru, you can't stop and kill anything now!"

Jaken pulled out a schedule book, flipping through the pages and reading the neat kanji hand-written on the paper. " Ah-hah!"

He pushed his finger down on the page. " Lord Sesshomaru, if I may, you can't stop and destroy anything now because you have your appointment to attend."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. " OH SNAP!! I CAN'T BE LATE FOR THAT OR THEY'LL CANCEL!"

He pushed up his sleeves, grabbed ahold of Jaken's collar and took off running.

' _Hey, how come you won't let me run for you? You know that you really can't run like that forever..' _

' Why do you possess me, anyway?!' argued Sesshomaru subconsciously.

' _I don't know. Maybe it's destiny that links us together, Lord Sesshomaru,'_ replied... umm... we'll call it Sib for now.

( Sib: Sesshomaru's Inner **_Bother_** )

' _No way is this crap destiny!' _proclaimed Sesshomaru, growling in real life. '_ I **DEMAND** you leave my body **RIGHT NOW!!**'_

Sesshomaru stopped running, out of breath, and dropped Jaken.

' _Well... I would if I could but I can't, s-ooo... I won't,'_ replied Sib.

" YOU'RE GONNA DAMN WELL HAVE TO!!" snarled Sesshomaru, before he noticed that he'd said it out loud. Jaken was staring at him blankly, blinking his eyes twice.

" Lord Sesshomaru.... might I ask, _who_ exactly are you speaking with?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and smirked at Jaken, who cowered in fear. Sesshomaru turned, his silver hair blowing back in the wind.

" Hurry it up. If you make me late, make it the _last_ time you follow me around, got it?"

" Now, where did you say he went?"

Gutsman ran ahead of Megaman and Roll, putting a hand to his forehead and looking around.

Megaman sighed, dropping his head into his hand. " Gutsman, for the **_LAST_** time... we don't even know where Sesshomaru went, okay?!"

" Yeah, and even if we did, we wouldn't be lost in this forest looking for him!" exclaimed Roll, who slipped to the ground after her knees gave out underneath her.

" We... we need Mayl and Lan..." she murmered, lowering her head.

" We might need them, but not now. We've gotta find this guy on our own! He's the ticket to our way home, remember?"

Megaman took Roll's hand and pulled her on her feet. He smiled at her encouragingly before letting go of her hand and continuing walking.

" C'mon guys! We'll find him and then we'll find our way home!"

Gutsman and Roll looked at each other before nodding and smiling at Megaman. " nn! RIGHT!"

The three put their hands in. " We're gonna find our way back to the Net, no matter what!" declared Megaman with intensity and bravery.

The other Navis agreed before they threw their hands up in the air.

" MISSION TIME!"

' _Now I can reeelax....' _thought Sesshomaru to himself with a content sigh. ' _and be freed of that stupid inner..' _

' G-uuesss who, Sesshomaru!?' piped up Sib.

' _Can you wait until this is over?!'_

_' Hmmm....'_ Sib thought for a moment. _' Alrighty! I'll just bug you double time after!'_

Sesshomaru gave another content sigh, a smile crossing his ( chibi-fied ) face. Never before had he felt so at peace. But there was that time he pushed Inuyasha off the cliff... ahh, what a weekend that was...

" Lord Sesshomaru, how many times must I tell you; if you keep fighting with your claws like that, you'll just destroy them altogether!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. " I don't want to just use a sword, you know. Claws are an essential part of a demon's fighting style, might I remind you?"

Sesshomaru's manicurist, a pink-banged, black haired girl who looks extremely familiar to the authoress, sighed and shook her head.

( Alright, I will quit the manicurist-word thinger now. Let's just call her... ummm.... thinks ... Kit, okay? )

" Alright, Master Sesshomaru. You can still fight with them, but please, not a lot. There's only so much I can do with your claws and if you get them really, _really_ dull, I won't be able to help you anymore."

Kit sharpened Sesshomaru's claws with a file, gently blowing on them. " Sharp enough, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked.

" Hmmm..." Sesshomaru admired his claws slightly. " can they get any sharper?"

Kit nodded with a smile.

" Anything for Lord Sesshomaru!" she replied with a salute, and continued sharpening his claws.

' _How about now? Can I bother you now?'_ asked Sib inpatiently.

_' How about... hmmm... NO! I'm not finished yet,'_ replied Sesshomaru.

_' Aww... but come on! Have a heart! Sib needs to....'_ began Sib, before Sesshomaru interrupted.

_' Sib? Is that your name, Sib?'_ he asked. ' _Well, then, **Sib**, I guess you can just screw off now and leave me alone!"_

_' Impossible,'_ said Sib in a threatening fashion._ ' there's no way you can silence..'_

Sesshomaru slowly slid into an unwakeable sleep, Sib slipping out of his mind.

Sib folded her arms. " Shit. He knows my one weakness: Sleep." She sighed and shook her head in a sweatdrop.

" But... there is one way.." A sly smile crossed Sib's lips. " Time to leave you for a little while, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sib slipped out of Sesshomaru's mind and silently made her way into the body of Kit. Kit dropped the file and stood on her feet, laughing evilly.

" Oh my Lord Sesshy... so unknowning.." said Kit/Sib with a sly smirk.

Sesshomaru moved his head in his sleep, yawning slightly. Kit/Sib clenched their fists. " Don't be so childish!"

Sib then quickly slipped back into Sesshomaru's body and woke him up... somehow.

_' There's that wor! Up and at 'em..... Super Sesshy!'_ she proclaimed to him.

'_ Goddamn it, NOT AGAIN!'_

" So can you help us find him?" asked Roll, putting her hands together in a pleading motion.

" Keh. You **really** think that I'm gonna help you out? I can't stand Sesshomaru, so why would I go looking for him?"

" Well, you're gonna, like it or not! They need help!"

" No way."

" Yes way."

" NO WAY!"

" YES WAY!"

" I SAY NO, DAMMIT, AND I MEAN IT!!"

" WELL I SAY... SIT BOY!"

Megaman, Roll and Gutsman backed off as Inuyasha's necklace responded and forced him into the ground.

Kagome smiled and bowed her head. " We'll be glad to help you out."

" Thank you s-ooo much!" said Roll, thanking Kagome with a bow.

" I. Said. No..." said Inuyasha, getting on his feet with the help of Tetsusaiga.

" They want to get home, Inuyasha. We have to help them!" said Kagome.

Inuyasha folded his arms. " Feh. Well I'm not doin' much. They can take on Sesshomaru themselves, because **I** ain't goin' near him!"

" Fine. We'll take care of him by ourselves," said Megaman with a slight nod. " We only need your help to search him out."

With a slight motion, Inuyasha raised one arm without opening his eyes and reciting to them something.

" Sesshomaru's exact location is about ten minutes from here. Go straight through the forest until you come to a clearing, then you take a left, walk for five minutes and then turn to your right and he's there. Job complete. See ya."

Inuyasha turned and walked off. The NetNavis blinked harmonously. " Ummmm...." the trio wondered together, dumbfounded.

The schoolgirl smiled at them. " When Inuyasha wants his job done, he'll get it done."

She pointed in the exact direction Inuyasha just had. " Get going if you want to catch up. Sesshomaru isn't one to stay in one place forever!"

" Right," said Roll with a nod, running off with Gutsman and Megaman.

" Damn right I won't stay in one place."

With a smirk, Super Sesshy ran a hand against his cheek. Kit just stared at him, backing off and leaving the room.

' _That's right... that's right...'_ snickered Sib deviously. _' let Sib do all the work for you, Sesshomaru-sama. A girl needs to play once in a while.'_

_' You're a girl!?' _asked Sesshomaru.

(It seems as if Sesshomaru's subconscious mind is all that survives when he becomes Super Sesshy...)

_' Oh, you didn't realize that a girl possessed your mind, Lord Sesshomaru?'_ asked Sib, shocked. Well... not really.

_' What the hell are you doing in my mind?!' _he repeated from earlier. _' I'm a **guy**, Sib. A** guy**! And I know that you can read my thoughts and maybe, just **MAYBE**, I would like a little privacy with my thoughts!'_

Sib laughed. _' With me around, Lord Sesshomaru, privacy will **not** be something that you'll be enjoying!'_

Sesshomaru gulped. _' Uh-oh.....'_

sakuraneoneo: YES! Finished!! All on my own! Since my team was nowhere to be found today.. narrow eyes and I wasn't going to Taliin. Not tonight.  
He was too busy with homework. Didn't want to bother him. snicker snicker  
I finished mine in a record-breaking 5 minutes when my Mother threatened to take the computer away if I didn't.  
Anyways, I think that in the next chapter, I might bring along some more Megaman characters. Maybe. And let's watch the Sesshomaru/Sib hijinks unfold!  
YAY!

Remember: Read and Review!

See ya!

- S-Chan


	5. Special Chapter: Super Sesshy XMas With ...

sakuraneoneo: Hi-hi!! Sakuraneoneo here, my fellow readers!! Since the holiday season is quickly approaching us, I thought:

**_H-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!_**

Why not have a Chapter Dedicated to X-Mas? Well.. I have nothing more to do this night at Midnight... s-ooo... what better to do?!  
Anyways... the team wasn't around for this. I did it myself. Megaman and the others may drop in on the end, so please bear with me!

Basically... I though I could mix some of my friends and I into this chapter for X-Mas. Because my friends LOVE Inuyasha... and Koga... and Sesshomaru... and Miroku..  
and basically the whole show! Team Inu/Mega is gonna be there!!

* * *

**Special Chapter: A Super Sesshy Christmas! Now With Karaoke!**

**( Note: I messed up a LOT of animés into this chapter. Some have short and others long to permanent appearences.) 

* * *

WARNING: The following contatins cursing and situations with Miroku a little tipsy on Holiday Cheer. Read at your own Risk. J/K. Read if you want.**

* * *

sakuraneoneo: The holidays are here guys!!

Team: YAAAY!! /throws confetti/

sakuraneoneo: As a tribute to the season of snow, giving **AND **no school, let's all sing some holiday songs!

Sesshomaru: _Singing?_

Inuyasha: /folds arms/ No way, no how, **NO WHERE**!

Koga: Keh. For once, I **agree** with mutt face. There's no way I'm gonna be singing nuthin'!

Sasuke: ........ /thinking/ _There is NO way I'm singing anything..._

Sakura: Ah! /claps hands together/ Carolling?! That is so awesome!

Naruto: /thinking/ _Hmmm... Sakura-chan like singing..._ /smiles slyly/ I'll volunteer! /waves arms frantically/ Hey, hey, hey!! PICK ME!!

Shuichi: YEAH! /thrusts fist into air/

Hiro: Shuichi, calm down...

Suguru: /narrows eyes/ Don't let him flip his lid.... again. Remember what happened the last time?

Lan/Mayl: YEAH!! It'll be fun!

Megaman/Roll: RIGHT!! /thrusts fists into air/

sakuraneoneo: /nods/ Mm-hmm, mm-hmm. Majority agrees.

Inuyasha: HEY! What about that dude with the..

Alucard: /points gun at Inuyasha, gives evil look/

Inuyasha: /gulp/ Never mind... /slinks back behind Koga/

Koga: WHAT'RE YOU DOIN' BEHIND ME?! I'M NOT GONNA PROTECT YOU!!

Alucard/K-San: SHUT THE HELL UP! /both points guns at the inu and okamiyoukai/

Inuyasha and Koga: /in little voice/ Yes'm....!

sakuraneoneo: That's right guys! But what song?

Ryuichi: /snaps fingers/ Hey! I've got it! /clears throat/ _When the weather outside is frightful...._

Inuyasha: _smiting is so delightful..._

Kagome: INUYASHA!! SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: GHAAA!!

Sesshomaru: _As long as mortal blood may flow...._

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama, sing it RIGHT!! /hits Sesshomaru on the back of the head/

Sesshomaru: Dammit, that HURT!!

Ryuichi and Shuichi: _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_!!!

sakuraneoneo: /sigh/ Okay... how about another song...?

Naruto: Eh, eh, eh!! /waves arms/ Right here, right here, I've got a song!! _On the First day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... _

Sasuke: _A rockstar who thinks he's three._ /points thumb in Ryuichi's direction/

Ryuichi: Wh-What?! I don't think I'm three! What's wrong with you! I'm not three I'm.... Tohma?

Tohma: /sighs/ 31 odd, Ryuichi...

Ryuichi: /points to Tohma/ Yeah, yeah! That's how old I am!

Sasuke: Sure.

Ryuichi/Sasuke: /deathglare/

sakuraneoneo: B-Break it up, guys... /shivers as she steps between the deathglare/ and let's, **PLEASE,** try another song.

Shuichi: /lights focus on Shuichi/ _Dokonimo tomaranai, mitasanai Emotion shikato kimete oikose yo..._ /power suddenly cuts/ HEY!

sakuraneoneo: /twitches/ Christmas. Music. ONLY!

Shuichi: But... but... /bites sleeve/ The Rage Beat...

sakuraneoneo: /finishes Shuichi's sentence/ isn't a Christmas song. Please.

Megaman: _Dashing through the snow.. _

Taliin: _On a pair of broken skis! Over the fields we go.._

Inuyasha: /laughs/ _Crushing unfaithful fleas!!_ Myoga, let's see ya get outta this one!! /crushes hands together tighly/

Myoga: Please... Master.... Inuyasha.....

Itachi: _The snow is turning red, I think my brother's dead..._ /looks around, slowly backs off/

Sasuke: /comes back to life/ _Sasuke took a big handgun and shot Itachi in the head!!_ /steals Alucard's handgun and shoots Itachi down/

Hiro and Shuichi: _Jingle Bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way...!! _

Sesshomaru: /raises Tokijin/ Oh how fun it is to kill my brother's bitch today! /kills Kikyo/

Inuyasha: Hey!! /stands up to Sesshomaru/ Why'd you go and do that?! Kikyo was **NOT** my bitch!

Sesshomaru:**_ S-uuuuree_**..... /narrows eyes, nudges Inuyasha with sly smile/ We **a-lll **know it, _Inuyasha_...

Miroku: /stumbles, catches balance, puts arm over Inuyasha's shoulder/ Hey sexy... have I ever told you how Inuyasha you look...

sakuraneoneo: /sweatdrop/ Miroku... /steps back/ went a little too heavy on the holiday cheer...

Inuyasha: /pushes Miroku back, who is caught by Sango/ GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU GODDAMN FREAK!

Miroku: Neh-heh-heh... /hits at Sango's cheek playfully/ You're a prettygirl...

Sango: /drops Miroku on floor/

sakuraneoneo: Nice choice. Drunk Miroku is **possibly worse** than normal Miroku. /claps hands together/ How about one last song. Please.... sing it right this time...

Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, and Naruto: _Silent Night... _

Sesshomaru: _Bloody night..._

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama!

Inuyasha: _All must die... _/hits Koga with Tetsusaiga, who falls unconscious/

Sesshomaru/Inuyasha: /deathglare at each other/ **_NONE survive. _**

sakuraneoneo: C'mon guys.. just get along. It's Christmas.

Sesshomaru/Inuyasha: But.. but.. but.. /points at each other/ I HATE HIM!!

sakuraneoneo: /sigh/ Forget it, forget it...

Inuyasha: /taps authoress on shoulder/ Hey.

sakuraneoneo: Hey what?

Inuyasha: Now that you mention it.... /looks around/ where's those guys who threatened me and the mangy wolf over there?

Ryuichi: Heh... heh-heh-heh... /rubs back of his head/ K-San'll be back, don't you worry.. heh....

Inuyasha: /folds arms/ What about that other dude?

Integra: /scoffs/

Inuyasha: Fine then. /turns around in a huff, mutters under breath/ Little miss **Priss**

Integra: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?! YOU DO NOT CALL INTEGRAL WINGATES HELLSING A PRISS!!

Inuyasha: Well I just did!

Ryuichi: Still... /thinks/ I really wonder where K-San and Alucard-san are...

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN THE AVALON MALL

K-San: TAKE THIS, YOU BASTARD!!! EAT LEAD!! /shoots handgun at video game, shattering the screen/

Employee: U-Uhhh... ummm... S-Sir... that's a .... /gulps/ video game...

K-San: /narrows eyes angrily/ Don't tell me that's just a video game!! /shoots him down/ Anyone else?!

Alucard: Heh. Time to make me some more Vampires for my army!!!

K-San: A little harsh??

Alucard: /narrows eyes/ You're shooting down innocent people... _aaannnd..._ you're telling me **I'm** being harsh???

K-San: Point noted. Continue.

K-San/Alucard: MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

* * *

Ryuichi: Ah well. Who cares?!

sakuraneoneo: Alrighty then... I think it's time to say good-bye for the Holidays, guys!

Super Sesshy: NO!! I JUST GOT HERE!!

Sib: YOU CAN'T END THIS NOW!!

sakuraneoneo: Sorry... but...

Super Sesshy: Awww... /prances up and down/ Unfair, unfair, UN-FAAAIIRR!!! YOU'RE SUCH A MEANIE!! /sits down crying/

Inuyasha: /holds in laughter/

Sib: /possesses Inuyasha's mind/ Don't think so! Laugh at my Lord Sesshomaru and DIE!!

Inuyasha: /possessed by Sib/ I will not laugh at Sesshomaru's misfortunes. Instead, I will go and tend to all of Lady Sib's desires and wishes.

Sib: Yesss... yess... /laughs manically/ Yes, my little Inu-servant....

sakuraneoneo: Alright guys! Time to say your good-byes

Super Sesshy: /still crying/ I HATE YOU ALLL!!!!

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama... /nudges Super Sesshy/ what's wrong...?

Ryuichi and Shuichi: PAR-TAY TIME!! WHOOOO!!!

Hiro and Suguru: /sighs with sweatdrops/ Oi....

Lan/Mayl/Megaman/Roll: Happy Holidays!!

Alucard/K-San: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! DIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! /shooting off rounds and rounds of bullets at innocent people/

Naruto: HAVE A WONDERFUL, RAMEN FILLED HOLIDAY!!

Sakura: /narrows eyes at Naruto/ Ummm... Naruto, not **everyone** likes ramen, you know.

Sasuke: ..... /says nothing/

Itachi: XxxX /DEAD/

Konohamaru/Moegi/Udon: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Sango/Kagome: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US!!

Miroku: /laughs/ Hehhh.... Come on! Miroku wanssa hug...

Sango/Kagome: NO WAY!!

Inuyasha: DON'T LET THIS BITCH IN MY MIND AGAIN!!

Sib: INUYASH-AA-SAAAMAAAA!!!

sakuraneoneo: And from all of us here from My Team Inu/Mega or Team Super Sesshy...

Team: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!!

Super Sesshy: .... /notices Authoresses Kirara plushie/ Heh-heh... /steals it/

sakuraneoneo: N-ooo!!! KIRARA!!! GET BACK HERE!! /chases after Super Sesshy/ YOU'RE MY CREATION!! I CAN DESTROY YOU LIKE THAT!! /trails off/

* * *

Well... that turned out better than I actually thought you know. Oh, and don't mind the cursing. I put a warning at the beginning.  
Still... To my readers, I wish you a Merry Christmas... whether you read this before or after Christmas... okay?  
Super Sesshy returns New Year's! Sorry for the endless violence. Believe it or not: I was sugar-deprived writing this. Who knew no sugar could do this to you?! Ah well.... never again will I write a chapter not on sugar. See, sick no sugar for me.  
Meh. Enjoy!  
Until New Years'!! 


	6. NetNavis Have Fears Too, You Know!

sakuraneoneo: Hi g-uuuys! It's been a while since I last updated, but I'm sure you understand. The challenging rush of the New Year eventually gets to people, and people like me. Especially with all the studying for exams... and the arguing with Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan... -rubs cheek- and how she punched me the other day...

Uchiha Sasuke Sharingan: I was JOKING around!

sakuraneoneo-narrows eyes- Uh-huhhh... -sighs- Anyways, while listening to some Blink 182, I came up with the idea for this chapter. And I'm sure you guys will like it once its finished. I believe it's gonna be shortly introducing more Megaman characters along with the Inuyasha characters that -voice goes angry- haven't bothered to show up at casting..

Koga: What the hell are you lookin' at me like.. like... **that** for!

sakuraneoneo: Because you didn't show up last chapter, is why, Koga!

Koga-backs off- Sorry, sor-rrry...

sakuraneoneo-folds arms- Better be. -smiles- Anyways, I'll let you guys read on now. I'll just quietly eat supper while typing this, yep-yep. And I apoligize again for the lateness! Since it's February now, maybe I'll make another special chapter for Valentine's Day. Awwww... X3. Anyways, on with the Sixth Super Sesshy Chapter!

* * *

** Chapter 6: NetNavis Have Fears Too, You Know!  
**

" Would it **kill** you if you could leave me alone for ten frigging minutes"

Sesshomaru's voice echoed through the clearly empty forest. It was clear because the loud roar he'd just made cleared it out. Completely.

" _Lord Sesshomaru, I'm shocked"_ began Sib. " _You can't just throw me out" _Sib broke down and cried.  
" _Have some pity on this girl, Master Sesshomaru! I've got nowhere else to go! You're the only one I can confide in"  
_

Sesshomaru sighed angrily, dropping his head in a sweatdrop. " Alright, fine, we can share the same body, but there's no..."

" _Wow! Master Sesshomaru you seriously like this girl? Pfft... isn't she a bit too.._." began Sib as Sesshomaru went blood red.

" GET THE HELL OUTTA MY MEMORIES"

" That Inuyasha guy lead us wrong" cried Roll, smashing her fist through the nearest tree. " NEVER TRUST A GUY WITH DOG EARS EVER AGAIN"

" But..." Megaman's eyes widened. " he... I could swear... my sensors told me he was just there.. a minute ago.."

Kit blinked and took a step back as she noticed the NetNavis before her. " Umm... who are you looking for..."

Roll jumped up to her. " Do you know where Sesshomaru went! Mister I'm-too-uptight-to-tell-Megaman-and-Roll-where-The-Net-is is our key to get home"

Kit laughed and shook her head. " You just missed him. And once you miss him, you might never see him again, so I'm no use to you."

Megaman held out his blaster at the girl. " Tell us..." He narrowed his eyes. " where Sesshomaru went, and we'll let you go." Kit blinked.

" Wh-What..."

Holding his blaster in closer, Megaman looked more threatening, baring his fangs. " Tell us where the demon went and you don't get hurt."

**( Oookay.. I know Megaman doesn't have fangs... but.. can't I just say that? )**

Kit shook her hands, moving her arms quickly. " Eh-eh-eh! I don't know where he is! I can't keep track of him! I only have the sword he left behind"

Roll, Megaman and Gutsman looked at each other for a minute and then laughed evilly. " We'll take the sword and return it."

Kit nodded quickly. " I'll give it to you! Just don't hurt me! And Master Sesshomaru's sword is special to him! Don't break it" She slid the sword forwards, her hands shaking.

" And we'll be on our way" declared Megaman, stealing the sword away and walking off with Roll and Gutsman. Kit blinked.

' _Wait... wait a minute... **now** I remember that sword! Eh... I'll just not speak up about it... I don't wanna get hurt...'_

Meanwhile, in the **REAL** world where NetNavis and Humans live together in...umm... **near** peace and harmony... 

Lan threateningly raised a sledgehammer over his head, a psychotic grin on his face and laughing like a crazed maniac.

" Ohhhhh **Me-ga-maaaan**... come out, come out, or Lan will break this... this... thing.. that keeps you in contact with ME" he growled threateningly.

" Lan, stop" Mayl pulled the sledgehammer from his hands, throwing it and breaking Lan's bookshelf.

Lan twitched his fingers, turning around to Mayl and snarling. " Why the hell did you do that for! Either he appears or I **smash** that... that... thing"

Mayl folded her arms. " Stop acting so psychotic, Lan. I think a server might be down inside the Net, so maybe that's why Megaman and Roll can't reach us"

**( Author's Note: In real terms, I would believe that a server outage inside the net would not stop Megaman and Roll from reaching Lan and Mayl, but meh. I was bored.) **

" I don't givadamn, Mayl! Either I get to talk to Megaman or this controller goes smashy-smashy" threatened Lan, his brown eyes maliciously wide.

Mayl narrowed her eyes. " Jeez, Megaman leaves you for a while and you go psycho on me... get a life, Lan." She threw her handheld at Lan, smacking him across the head and making him fall back on the bed.

" Really though. People have **lives** outside their NetNa..." Mayl blinked as a pulse made her stop talking. Lan rubbed his head, opening one eye gently.

" The fuck was that for, Mayl"

" Waitaminnit... Lan, you're back to normal" she asked, moving in closer and pointing a finger. Lan rubbed his head. " Why would I be" he snapped.

" Hmmm... this is all suspicious... Megaman disappears along with Roll, you go psycho on me... maybe they're.. you know.." She raised another finger, pointing them both towards each other and pushed them together. " connected."

Lan blinked. " Eh. You never know. Now..." He grabbed Mayl's arm, an abnormally large smile on his face. " let's go play DDR at the Mall"

" Lan, you don't have Megaman to hack the machine so you always get AA's anymore, you know that right" asked Mayl.

" Well... I **guess** I could go without one this time..."

And now, back to the NetNavis, who are still stranded inside Feudal Japan with their high-tech weaponry that could easily take over Feudal Japan itself and then they could rule the world from! Eh... heh-heh-heh... -ahem- Back to the NetNavis. 

" He's gonna beg to get this thing back" said Megaman, swinging the sheath and hitting Gutsman in the face with it. " Awright. Revenge is gonna be s-ooo sweet"

Roll and Megaman looked at each other, before laughing maliciously and very evil-like. Gutsman, filled with murderous rage, raised his fist behind Megaman's back, ready to punch him out. Megaman pointed his blaster to Gutsman and shot him back into a tree.  
He and Roll continued to laugh, lightning flashing and thunder roaring as Gutsman was behind them, swirly eyed. Roll stopped.

" Megaman... where'd that thunder and light"

Too late. As Megaman raised a finger to answer, there was another clap of thunder and it began to downpour. Gutsman got back on his feet. The three stared at each other for the moment, letting the crystal rain fall over their body parts.  
Within a minute later, they all cried out and began to dash through the forest.

" RAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" cried Megaman.

" IdontwannarustIdon'twannarustIdon'twannarustgetmethehellouttathisrain" complained Roll, pulling her hands over her head.

" N-OOOOOO! NOT THE RAAAIIIN" Gutsman cried out, actually running quite fast for his enormous size.

The three came to a rest in a cave, shaking off their arms, legs and heads as fast as they could. " Man... that was so close..." muttered Megaman.

" I know... I don't wanna rust, I'm too young to rust" cried Roll, pressing her hands against her cheeks.

" Phew... atleast we're safe in here..." sighed Gutsman.

The Navi-Trio raised their heads to a low growling. 4 pairs of glowing eyes stared back at them. Shivering, the three backed off. The wolves stepped out into the light, now baring their fangs.

" AHHHHHH! WOLVES"

The Navis ran from the cave, once again, out into the pouring rain and threatening for their metal bodies to rust.

**( A/N: Okay, so maybe they wouldn't rust in the rain, I wouldn't know. But... you know... I made this WHOLE thing up so, eh. Why stop there? ) **

" All of you, stop that growling."

Koga leant against the cave wall, one eyebrow raised, his eyes narrowed in a confused fashion and his arms folded. " If anything... I wanna know who those three are... and what they're doing here. They don't look like they're from around here... or Kagome's era... who are they"

**( Booyah! Finally got you into this! Koga: Shaddap with that already! Aww... and can't you imagine a " _chibi _" Koga? Kawaii, no da! XD ) **

Megaman looked up to the sky from their new hiding place. " Guys... wherever we are... we're not home anymore..."

" Nah, ya think" snapped Roll. " We learned that when we first got here"

" But..." He narrowed his eyes. " where **is** home"

**

* * *

sakuraneoneo: Yes! Another chapter finished and all in the course of... -looks at calendar- EXAM WEEK! That's impressive!**

Sesshomaru: Why must you so horribly _degrade_ me like this?

sakuraneoneo: Hmmm... -thinks, few minutes of silence- I dunno.

Sesshomaru-threatening look- Listen here, girl, I _demand_ that y-

sakuraneoneo-holds up controller, presses button- DOWN BOY!

Sesshomaru-collapses-

sakuraneoneo: nn -holds up controller- Always great to have a shock collar on hand to put on those bishies who just can't control themselves, ne?

Sesshomaru: I... hate... you...

Inuyasha: Keh! Serves you RIGHT!

sakuraneoneo-ignoring Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting- Well... I apoligize for the lateness and SHORTNESS of this chapter. But I promise on... Sesshomaru's life... -WTF! On MY life? THINK AGAIN- that I'll have a longer one up after Valentine's! Alright! I'm out guys. Ja!

* * *


	7. You HAVE To Stand Me!

**sakuraneoneo: Sorry about the V-Day chappie... I couldn't put it up. It wasn't a very happy V-Day for Sakura... **

Sesshomaru: MUCH enjoyed by me! She didn't have to humiliate me in another stupid chapter of this stupid fic and also; she couldn't and still can't talk!  
FINALLY! I don't have to hear her complain about h-

sakuraneoneo/shocks/ Sesshomaru, I'm... not... deaf...

Sesshomaru: ...-pulls on shock collar- Damn... it...

sakuraneoneo: Okay, so upon help from some people, I decided to update Super Sesshy again... -lowers head-

Sesshomaru: _D-aaamnnnnn_...

sakuraneoneo/unenthusiastically/ and I'm glad to inform you about another special chapter that we're gonna put aside. -raises head with a smile-  
and BOY, is it gonna be sweet! Why? Be-ca-u-seee... -sly eyes-

Taliin/Ejiki: WHO DOESN'T WANT TO SEE ANIME CHARACTERS D!

sakuraneoneo/pulls hands over Ejiki and Taliin's mouths/ Ah, ah, ah! You'll spoil it-smiles at readers while the two struggle to become freed-

Taliin: Mmhmph! Mphhm mhmpph mmhmm mpmh mh pmhm!

Ejiki: Mmph mppmh mmph! Mmpmh mph mpmm phmpmh ppm!

sakuraneoneo: Heh... heh-heh-ehhh... -falters off in a sweatdrop- S-ooo... -drops Taliin and Ejiki on floor- ahem. Time to get on with the f-

Sesshomaru/interrupts loudly/ DAAAAMMMMMMMIIIITTTT-punches wall-

sakuraneoneo/Ejiki/Taliin: ...O.o...

sakuraneoneo: ...Sesshomaru... why are you-

Sesshomaru/points threatening fing- eh... _claw/_ DON'T. EVEN. FRICKIN'. ASK. WHY. THE. FRICKIN'. HELL. I. AM. SO. FRICKIN'. EDGY. BECAUSE. I'LL. TEAR. YOUR. FRICKIN'. HEAD. OFF. BEFORE. YOU. CAN. FRICKIN', ASK!

sakuraneoneo: ..Oo... you know... I have never... heard someone say frick so many times in one sentence...

Taliin: Oh, you're AWN bia-

sakuraneoneo/slaps Taliin/

Sesshomaru/seethes through clenched fangs/ YOU. HAD. BETTER. GET. FRICKIN', USED. TO. IT. YOU. ENSLAVING. B-

sakuraneoneo/presses button for shock collar again and again/ Don't worry, he'll have learned his lesson by the end. Anyways, on to the chapter!

Taliin/rubs face in a pout/

* * *

Disclaimer: I have no authority to own Megaman or Inuyasha. They belong to Capcom, who make very good ( if I must say ) Megaman games, and Rumiko Takahashi, who has a hell of a great mind to make Sesshomaru for me. 

* * *

**Chapter 7: You Have To Stand Me!

* * *

**" ... I don't know why I'm the one... why am I...? Somebody answer me..." 

" _Hmm hmm hmmhmm... you know, people are gonna think his almighty Lord and Highness is crazy if he continues talking to himself..._" began Sib, humming to herself quietly.

" Alright _you_. Listen here." Sesshomaru growled and rested his head against the palm of his right hand.

" No one's around, I'm talking to **you** and why would people think I'm crazy? If they do, I'll just go on a rampage for five minutes and kill them without need. That's right. A needless slaughter? And why would they call me crazy anyway? They know I can kill them, they obey me..." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath. " _they obey me to what I actually know_..." He raised his voice again, to the proud, strong-headed tone it had just been. " and I can strike fear into the hearts of **_ANY_** youkai! And if I can't,  
then my title isn't Taiyoukai Lord of the Western Lands and my name isn't-"

" SEEESSSSHHHOOOMMMAAAARRRRUUU-SAAAAMMMAAAAA!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened greatly as he shakily turned around to that high-pitched, annoying little voice he'd known for over a hundred years that didn't seem to shut up, even though he kept abandoning it.

" Oh for the Love of God!"

Sib laughed and laughed. " _Run run run as fast as you will, he's gonna catch you, Sesshomaru-sama, and this little demon is the one you cannot kill!"_ she taunted from within the depths of his complex, taiyoukai mind.

Sesshomaru's shaken amber eyes turned as he began to run as fast as he could, his silver hair tailing behind him, joining the company of his fluff.

( Heh-heh... his fluff... I love that... Don't ask why, k? I think I'm super-hyper... maybe... -reading Gravitation 5- Haha... I'm done..)

" _Ah? What's this? You are running from something, Sesshomaru-sama?" _Sib made a confused noise. " _What happened to the demon who began to strike fear into the hearts of others? Who would stop at nothing to see nothing stand in his way?"_

He let out a hurried whine and pushed himself to run faster.

" Urusai, urusai, u-ru-saiii! Stop talking to me, stop talking to me!"

Sesshomaru pushed his fingers into his pointed ears, beginning to hum childishly. " La la la la la la, I can't hear you, you stupid little spirit, who lives in my mind, whom I will get rid of, if she doesn't shut up, so she'd better shut up-" he began in a sing-song tone before Sib cut in

" _N-N-Nooo! Sesshomaru-sama, I beg of you! Don't abandon meeee! I'll stop, I'll stop, I will s-tttooooppp!" _whined Sib.

He tripped up in his feet, then continued to run again, his breath shortening. ' _Damn, I should've found Ah-Uh! I can't keep running forever! Arrrgghhh!'_

" _You should've went looking for that stupid dragon!"_ cried Sib.

" Stupid?" Sesshomaru's expression saddened. " ...how can you call my precious Ah-Uh... _stupid..._!"

Sib sighed. " Oh boy... heeere we go..."

**FLASHBACK **

_Child-like laughs echoed against the walls of a now-empty courtyard, followed by a growl of a young dragon. _

" C'mon! You're it!"

One young voice covered the light blowing of the wind. So filled with joy of a new playmate.

A smaller, more chibi-like version of the dragon that now loyally follows Sesshomaru around snarled playfully, giving a playful jump towards the little demon infront of him

" Come on! Try and catch me!"

A short silver-haired,(as in short to the shoulders) bright amber eyed inuyoukai laughed as he dodged away from the dragon's pounce. The dragon snorted and dove against the inuyoukai, pinning him to the ground.

He laughed, his eyes narrowing as the dragon's forked tongue licked his cheek, over the delicate violet marks briefly touched by his silver strands.

As he heard a sound approach from behind, he pushed his head back, blinking twice. Then he smiled widely.

" Are you enjoying yourself?"

The inuyoukai child laughed as a hand was placed over his head. " He's a great dragon, Father! I'm gonna call him Ah-Uh and we're gonna be friend's forever..."

That last ' forever ' echoed in Sesshomaru's mind. " ...and he's been by my side ever since..." His ( chibi-fied ) eyes went sparkly.

" And I've taken care of him since my Father handed him over to me!"

Sib yawned.

" _Okay, now that you're done with the touching moment between you and your komodo lizard_-"

" HE IS NOT A LIZARD!" snarled Sesshomaru. " He is a DRAGON! Dr-a-gon! Not a lizard! A pure blooded dragon!"

" _Yeah, yeah, okay, okay..." _she mumbled. " _just keep running or that thing you call a vassal will catch up._"

-

" WOLFWOLFWOLFWOLFWOLFWOLFWOOLLLFFF!"

Ginta and Hakakku blinked their eyes, before staring at each other in a dumb-founded way.

" Ummmm excuse me-" began Hakakku.

" but we're not wolves... we're wolf _demons_," finished Ginta.

Koga punched Ginta across the back of the head, his own lowering, a vein popping out of his temple.

" Thank you... for stating the **obvious**... Ginta..." he growled lowly.

Ginta rubbed his head, sniffing back his tears. " Why are you always so mean to mee...?"

" Because **I'm** not an idiot, Ginta!" stated Hakakku, before he got a whack across the back of the head too.

" BOTH OF YOU ARE COMPLETE AND TOTAL **MORONS**!"

Hakakku and Ginta slinked off behind Koga. " Y-Y-Y-Yes'sir..."

Roll pointed a shaking finger. " G-G-G-Get a-a-wa-way from m-m-me!"

" I'm not gonna hurt you. Jeez." Koga scoffed, narrowing his eyes. " Why do people always think I'm gonna kill them?"

" Because you have an attitude that makes you seem so explosive to others and that you always seem so threatening!" said Ginta and Hakakku together, before Koga silenced them by turning around, his fist raised in anger. Both innocent wolves gripped onto each other and shivered, tears in their eyes.

" Forgive us Koga!" Koga smirked, placing his fists against his hips. " Oh yeah. Now, I need to ask you something..."

Roll and Megaman blinked. " Like... like wha?"

" I need to know **why** you've got Mutt-Breath's brother's sword. It might not be any of my business, but I just want to know anyway."

Megaman smirked evilly, baring his " fangs " again. " We took it just as... you know... a little **_hostage-type_** thing, but with a inanimate object and not a real live human.  
You see, we think that he'll do **anything** to get this sword back, and the one thing we want is the one thing he knows: the way back to the Net."

Koga blinked cluelessly. " Ummm... the **_Net_**?"

Megaman and Roll sighed in a sweatdrop, collapsing on their necks. Roll stomped up angrily. " WHY HASN'T ANYBODY HERE HEARD ABOUT THE NET?"

" DAMMIT, MAYBE BECAUSE WE DON'T KNOW THE DAMN TIME PERIOD THAT YOU DAMN GUYS CAME FROM AND WE DON'T **GIVE** A DAMN ABOUT SENDING YOU HOME!"

Koga cringed as that voice he'd loathed since first hearing it sounded from behind him. And then came the soothing cry of the maiden he'd fallen for.

" INUYASHA, SIT AND BE NICE!"

He smirked and listened to Inuyasha's face meet the gravel and rock of the pathway beneath his feet and the cry he let out as his necklace reacted to Kagome's incantation.  
Maybe meeting up with these **" NetNavis** " was worthwhile after all...

-

Sesshomaru pushed out his arms with a content sigh. How g-oooooooooood it felt to be home!

Sib groaned from within Sesshomaru's complex maze of a mind. " _You are **THIS** close to driving me insane, Lord Sesshomaru! I can't another minute of your narcissistic  
ramblings!"_

The Taiyoukai Lord snorted, narrowing his eyes. " Ramblings? I think they aren't ramblings."

" _Oh really! Why don't you look yourself in the mirror and TELL me that they **AREN'T** ramblings!" _she snarled.

The youkai's amber eyes met his of that, his own reflection in the mirror. He smirked, baring his pure pearl while fangs, sharpened to perfection.

" Mmm-mmmh! Damn, you lookin' **f-ineeee** today, Sesshomaru!" he quoted to himself. His silver hair, which he pushed back with care, rested against his pure white silk robe which came to the back of his knees, over his bare arms, chest and back. His white silk pants came down to his shins like capris.

Sib groaned again, mentally slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand. "_ Goddamn it, Lord Sesshomaru!"_

Sesshomaru smirked and snickered once, baring his pearly whites again. " Goddamn it what? You had better get used to it, Sunshine, because you're with **ME** now!"

Inside his mind, Sib grabbed an imaginary book and started slamming it against her head. " Damn- damn- damn- damn-"

Sesshomaru laughed and shook his head. " Sad, but true. You have to **tolerate** this as long as you stay here, _Sib!_"

She growled and slammed the book harder against her head. " Just a trillion more brain cells!"

Sesshomaru listened to the tortured growling of the girl's spirit within him. It was kind of funny how he could constantly torment her like this, even though the things he did wasn't to torment her at all. It was part of his day. But... you know...as long as he could get off tormenting what made him turn into that hyper-active, clueless, too over-emotional **thing** that he had to have as a third-party side... it was fine. -

He laughed to himself before getting on the lower floor. " I'm... too sexy for my sword... too sexy for my hair..."

" ARRRGGHHH! GOD, SAVE ME NOW!" Sib cried, clenching her hands over her ears.

" SESSHOMARU!"

Inuyasha burst through the door, breaking it entirely down. Koga blinked. " Wow." He laughed.

" I **really** call that using your HEAD, Dog-Breath!" he sniggered.

" You.. shut up... wolf..." seethed Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru growled. " You-" He pointed an angry finger at his hopeless younger half brother, his wolf counter-part and the three NetNavis behind him.

" HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME IN MY PERSONAL CHAMBERS?"

Inuyasha scoffed. " Well, we just did, didn't we!"

" ALRIGHT THEN!" Sesshomaru raised clenched claws. " PREPARE TO FIGHT-" He looked down at himself. Then he raised his head, blushed, laughed weakly and rubbed the back of his silver hair with his hand.

" Heh... after I get dressed..."

Koga, Inuyasha, Megaman, Roll and Gutsman collapsed off their feet in inhu- eh... indemon and inNavily possible sweatdrops.

* * *

**sakuraneoneo: Finished! Phew! Finally! Long chapter too! **

Sesshomaru/weakly/ You... must... continue... to... humilate... me... like... this...?

sakuraneoneo: ...Yes

Sesshomaru: I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!

sakuraneoneo/ignoring Sesshomaru/ Sorry.. no Super Sesshy in this chapter- but don't worry, he fights as Super Sesshy in the next chapter.  
Just a lil' spoiler for ya! I'm gonna make a small fight happen in the next one, but the BIG ones come later.

Sesshomaru: I GOTTA FIGHT THAT BLUE FREAK!

Megaman/twitch/ Who you callin'...-points blaster at Sesshomaru- a BLUE-FREAK, DOG FACE!

Sesshomaru: ...-cringe- Dog... Face... -twitch twitch-

Inuyasha: HA!

Koga: Whoa. I'd never call your bro that, man.

Sesshomaru-raises claws- PREPARE TO DIE-chases after Megaman-

Megaman: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-running for life-

sakuraneoneo: AHH! SESSHOMARU! MEGAMAN! NO! Eh-eh-eh-eh! Gotta go guys! If he kills him, Capcom's got MY ass on the line! SEE YA!  
GET THE HELL BACK HERE-runs after Sesshomaru and Megaman-


	8. Special Chapter: A StPatrick's Day Tribu...

**WARNING: This chapter contains mild language, extreme drunken-ness from Inuyasha and other random anime people, alcohol referencing, extreme destruction of my home, some violence, barely intense, some slightyaoi... oh well. It also involves EXTREME partying, which people who are not cool may find offensive. Reader discretion is advised... by people who made me advise it because of the alcohol use... okay, so ignore this if you wish.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other animes depicted in this fic. Okay? LET'S LEAVE IT THERE. **

Team Super Sesshy Copyright: 2005

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other animes depicted in this fic. Okay? LET'S LEAVE IT THERE. 

**sakuraneoneo: H-iiiii guys! Welcome to another Special Super Sesshy Chapter put aside for special random events! In this case **

Team: ST.PATRICK'S DAY!

sakuraneoneo: Thaaat's right! -smirk- So we're gonna have a big, huge, PAR-TAY to celebrate it!

Ejiki: Yess! Par-tay! Woopner/does little dance on electrical tape dance mat on her basement floor/

Taliin: Break out the Lambs and Pepsi! We're gettin' LOADED!

sakuraneoneo/sweatdrops/ Uh... guys... loaded.. now... when the party isn't even here?

Taliin/throws bottle and Pepsi on floor/ I HATE YOU!

Ejiki: ...I like muffins.

Sesshomaru: I stand with what I said, I am the ONLY one here who is sane!

sakuraneoneo/pokes his forehead/ Moon Forehead.

Sesshomaru: STOP CALLING ME THAT/flip out/

sakuraneoneo: And that, my readers, is revealing that demons are unstable on the inside.

Sesshomaru: DEMONS ARE NOT UNSTABLE!

sakuraneoneo/Ejiki/claps hands together/ Goodie! The party is here!

Taliin: WOOOOO/throws confetti/ PARTY!

Koga/drunk/ Hey guyss... /stumbles into room in kitty outfit/ Koga... isss here, to paartay!

sakuraneoneo: Koga... this wasn't a costume party... /raises finger/

Koga/narrows eyes/ Are you sure.../prods sakuraneoneo's shoulder/ BecauseI HEARD confetti...

Ejiki/with video camera/ Heh-heh-heh-heh... blackmail, here we come!

Inuyasha/sniffs the glass/ GAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STUFF?

Koga/puts his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder/ Jus' drink it, MUTTor I'll have to... I'll have to...

Inuyasha/blinks/ ...uh... Koga?

Koga: .../shakes his head, looks at Inuyasha/ ...hey, wassup Inuyasha?

sakuraneoneo: Umm/sweatdrop/ not even five minutes into the partyand he's drunk.

Ginta/girlish laughter/ Hey guys... I'm gonna pull up a chair, okay? My feet are like... so.. totally.. killing me/kicks off high heels, is wearing a bright red mini-skirt, halter top, and his breath is laced with alcohol/

sakuraneoneo: Oo Oh... dear... GOD...

Inuyasha: Wooo! PAR-tay! This is the best... NIGHT... of my LIFE/throws glass against the floor, shattering it/

Koga/prances around in kitty outfit/ Hey! Pay attention to me/laughs drunkenly/ I'm the kitty kat wolfy... Parrot!

sakuraneoneo: Oh... shoot me now... -/sigh/

Ejiki: Heh-heh-hehkeep it comin', Koga/still videotaping/

Taliin: PAR-TAY! WOO/dances/

Chrissy/runs in, looks around/ ... /puts up fingers in bullhorns/ I ROCK! WOOO/runs in circles, then runs off/

Inuyasha: Oh my God/picks up Tetsusaiga/ I HAVE A SWORD/swings it around, laughing childishly/ Hey... hey Kagome/points it outward/  
Hey Kagome, likemy sword!

Kagome/blink blink/ Inuyasha...that's a mailbox...

Inuyasha/growls/ I'll tell YOU when it's a mailbox, you... you stupid... yeah!

sakuraneoneo: ...why do I have a mailbox inside my house?

Ejiki: ALL THE MORE FUN/dance dance dance/

Koga/looks at tv/ People are trapped in the glass box... /taps it/ ...hey... and they lookeses so familiar/Inuyasha episode something is on, Kagome comes on the screen/ AHHH! KAGOME! MY KAGOME! SHE'S TRAPPED IN THE GLASS BOX/picks up Ejiki's "sword" Pinlyn/ I'LL SAVE YOU KAGOME!

sakuraneoneo: KOGA NO!

Koga: DIE YOU GLASS MONSTER, EATING MY KAGOME/smashes TV, it shorts out/ TAKE THAT!

sakuraneoneo: O.O K-ooooooogaaaaaaa! N-ooooooooooo/cries/ MY TV! MY PRECIOUS TV!

Koga/laughs triumpa... triumphe... like he won something/ Hahahaha!

sakuraneoneo: ...

Ejiki: Heheheh/still video taping/

Miroku/even more drunk than the Christmas Chapter/ Hey... hey, guys, lesshava game of Karaoke! Ooh, me first, me first/jumps up and down waving hand in air/ Okay, Miroku's gonna go first, you can all wait your turns... /sighs/ awwwww... no fair... /smirks/ YES! Me first/takes microphone/ Okay people... hold you apla... clapping for the end, I'll BLOW you outta the water, I will! Because... /starts the music/ I'm too sexy for my robes... too sexy for my staff, too sexy for the wind void in my hand!

Koga/Ginta/giggles like little girls/ Hihihihihisexy!

Alucard/stumbles/ Why is there a purple dot in my line of fire/raises voice/ THIS DOT MOCKS MY POWERS! HOW DARE IT! DIE PURPLE DOT, DIE/fires at purple dot/

**sakuraneoneo: AHH/ducks for cover/ ALUCARD! **

Integra: I vote... with the Hellsing Organization... on my name... /hiccups/ LET'S ALL GET DRUNK... AND PARTY!

All: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

sakuraneoneo: -throws confetti- YAY! PAR-TAY! LET'S GET THIS THING START

Inuyasha/prods with finger/ Hey, weren't you the one that was complainin' about us destroyin' your stuff...?

sakuraneoneo/jumps up and down/ I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! PAR-TAY!

Inuyasha: NOW THASS THA' SPIRIT!

sakuraneoneo/dances/

Hakakku/dressed in all ninja outfit/ Hakakku the Ninja wolf demon, sneaking towards his prey, shielded by the darkness of night... er... the hallway with the light turned off... sneaking slowly towards what he wants: the prey of the night... errr... the chips and dip.

Chichiri/shines flashlight on Hakakku/ Are you Nuriko, no da?

Hakakku/strikes a camoflage pose/ I am... invisible!

Tamahome/whispers/ Nuriko's comin' Chichiri!

Chichiri/squeaks/ EEP! Gotta fly, no da/disappears into his hat/

Hakakku: Now the Ninja Hakakku... continues on towards his pre... uhhh... chips and dip...

Nuriko: TAMA-BABY/looks around/ WHERE'S MY TAMA-BABY/sits down and cries/ I WANT TAMA-BABY!

Hakakku/walks away, pretending he's invisible/

Inuyasha/running around/ HEY!YOU SHOULD TRY THIS STUFF! IT MAKES ME FEEL SO PRETTY! ... I FEEL PRETTY, OH SO PRETTY, OH HOW PRETTY I FEEEEEEEL!...OH MY GOD!I HAVE A SWORD!...hey, Kagome, like my sword?

Kagome: ...-/sweatdrop/ Inuyasha you SAID that already...

sakuraneoneo: WHAT/looks in Inuyasha's hand/ Beer? How'd this get in

Chichiri: Shhh/pulls beers out of hat/ Keep quiet, no da?

Koga/nods quickly/ Now give me the damn beer!

sakuraneoneo: Uh... oh...

Ginta/now back in regular clothes, looking at Sesshomaru, drooling/

Sesshomaru/unsure/ Wh.. what's with that look...?

Ginta/outreaches hands to fluff/ I WANT SOME COTTON CANDY!

Sesshomaru: Oo Cotton... candy...? What the f/looks at fluffy/ Oh... damn...

Ginta: GIMME!

Sesshomaru: AHHHHHHHHH/runs away from Ginta/

Speedy: Kick-ass pizza/eating Pizza/

Polly: Yeah/licks fingers/ That was awesome! Where'd you get it to? Is it take out?

( Note: They are 2 of 3 Samurai Pizza Cats. Get it? Pizza? Hahaokay, I'll stop.)

Miroku/raises finger/ It's no delivery, it's Delissio/growls/ Hey, shut up, that's a rip-off a commercial/turns to the side/ No YOU shut up/turns to the left/ YOU WANNA GO/turns to the right/ OH YEAH! BRING IT, BIATCH/strangles self, falling off chair onto the floor/

Speedy/Polly: Uhh... you okay?

Guido/snickers/ S-oooo... your name's Sango, eh/hitting on Sango/

Koga: WOOO! CONGA LINE/there's no one behind him/

Naraku: I'll give you the sacred jewel if you put on this collar and bark like a dog and eat dog food!

Inuyasha: NO CHANCE IN HEdid you say dog food?

Chrissy: I ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK/runs around in circles, before disappearing again/

Duo: Wow... this party is like... dead?

Koga/punches Duo/ YOU VOICE STEALER!

Wolverine: Who's the stealer I ask?

Koga/points finger to Wolverine/ YOU, BITCH!

Optimus Prime: You are all. It's MY voice.

Waspinator: Methinks you all stole Waspinator's

Koga/Duo/Wolverine/Optimus: SHUT UP!

Waspinator: ..Waspinator's so unloved... /sniffs/

(Note: They all have the same voice actor, Scott McNeil, so that's why they're fighting.)

sakuraneoneo: Hey guysCHILDISH!

Sesshomaru: Whaaaat/smirk lines face/

Sib: WOOO! TIME FOR SIB TO PAR-TAY!

sakuraneoneo/blasts Shining Collection/

Ryuichi/Shuichi/pop out of nowhere/ SING-ALONG TIME!

Tohma/stirring his martini glass/ So... you single...?

Jakotsu/smirks/ I thought you'd never ask, Tohma-Wohma/squeals/

Bankotsu/gasps/ SO! You ARE cheating!

Jakotsu: It.. it's not like that Bankotsu!

Bankotsu: I TRIED MY BEST BUT I WASN'T ENOUGH! WAS I/runs off crying/

Koga: OHMYGOD ISSA BUNNY RABBIT/points to Ryuichi/

Ryuichi: A KITTY/points to Koga/

Relena: Heero-kun...? You wanna... you know... go out sometime?

Heero: Yeah, I'll go somewhere. /takes out shotgun, shoots Relena/ to your FUNERAL!

sakuraneoneo: Ohhhhthe death and destruction...

Ejiki: ALL ON TAPE/dances on electrical tape dance mat, missing the arrows/ LOOKIT ME, I'M MRS.SUCK! I'M WINNING!

Quatre/looks in Kanna's mirror/ Y'know... I think I'll go blond...

Kanna: Look closer.

Quatre: Okay /smirks/ I'm so beautiWHAAAA/sucked into mirror/

Kanna/giggles/ You're mine NOW, pretty boy.

Super Sesshy: WEEEEEEEE! COME ON, START THIS PARTY, LET'S GET IT GOING!

**David Kaye/after popping out from behind the couch/ HAHAHAHAHAHAH! THERE IS NO POINT TO THE ARGUEMENT! YOU ARE ALL MY SLAVES! **

Super Sesshy/gasp/ DAVID KAYE? OMG OMG OMG OMG/fangirl squeal/ I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN, WAIT UP!

sakuraneoneo/rubs hands together/ Heheheheh

Koga/coming out of the closet... LITERALLY, dressed in sakuraneoneo's dress/ Wow, this clashes with my fur!

Inuyasha: YOU THINK YOU'RE SOOOOOOOOO BIG WELL THINK AGAIN/points to mirror/ I'M SMARTER/growls/ OH! IMITATING ME NOW ARE WE?  
WELL WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT/punches mirror, shatters/ OWW/is bleeding, starts crying/ Kagome, Kagome, I GOT AN OWIE!

sakuraneoneo: Okay, this is kinda outta hand

Sib: ...and I'm the one who can't get loaded because I'm the one who gotta drive these drunkies HOME!

sakuraneoneo: .../narrows eyes/...

Koga/running in circles/ TWIRLY TWIRLY TWIRLY... FALL/falls down, laughing like a moron and CAN'T STOP/

Shuichi/reading Gravitation/ Wow... these guys are so gay... wait. THAT'S ME!

Itachi: You all... make me SICK/throws shurikens everywhere/ I can't get a decent MARTINI around here!

Kakashi: MY SHARINGAN EYE SEES THE FUTURE! AND THE FUTURE IS/drools/ Oooh... pretty colours...

Sasuke: I LOVE YOU ITACHI!

Naruto: ...that's a tree... /Sasuke is hugging tree/

Sasuke: DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY BROTHER/hisses at Naruto/

Jakotsu/comes out in Cher outfit/ Do you believe in life after love!

Bankotsu: THANKS TO YOU, NO/runs off crying again/

Kisame/points to cloak/ Wow Itachi... clouds... they're all... puffy...

**Itachi: WHOAAAAa... /stares at cloak/ so... soo... soo... PUFFY... **

Inuyasha/slams down glass/ HEY! Who's leg you gotta hump to get a dry martini around here?

(Blatant Family Guy rip-off)

Ice Panther Demon Whose Name I Forget and Was Too Lazy to Find Out/hiding under snack table with rest of Panther Tribe/ Touch the fish sticks and get an ICICLE UP THE ASS/hisses/

Chrissy: I ROCKS YOUR SOCKS! WHOOOO/runs off again/

sakuraneoneo/sweatdrop/ Okay guys... I mean it now... maybe we should stop...

Ejiki: N-oooooooooo/points to Koga/

Koga: I'LL BLOW YOU BACK TO THE PLACE YOU CAME FROM!

Waspinator: AHH! NO! THE MAXIMALS WILL EAT WASPINATOR ALIVE!

Ejiki/sighs/ He's getting along with them so well... My Koga's growing up.../wipes tear from eye/

Super Sesshy: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE/jumping from couch to couch/ I CAN FLY! I CAN REALLY/hits the ceiling fan, falls into the bar, smashing his head off the little liqour bottles/ I... I flew...I flewed...

Sib: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY/cheerleader outfit/

sakuraneoneo: Okay this is getting TOO LONG! If the reader responce is good, I'll have a two part chapter but I gotta end it here.

Ejiki: Okay, end it now. My tape's all used up!

/There is a knock on the door/

sakuraneoneo/gulp/ Uh-oh... okay guys, SHHHHHHHH/goes to answer door/ Uhh... hi?

Police: Hey, this party's getting a little loud!

sakuraneoneo: Uhh... s-sorry, it's ending now...

Police: Why end it now... WHEN IT CAN GET LOUDER/more police come in dressed like Village People/

Police Man #1: IT'S YMCA TIME!

All: YAAAAAAAAAAAYY/disco ball, confetti and balloons/

Police Man #2: IT'S FUN TO STAY IN THE

Jakotsu, Tohma, Yuki and Shuichi: Y-M-C-A!

Inuyasha/slurring/ Isss.. fun to stay in the... Q... R... S... eleventy six... /falls on floor/

Philderf: So... how's the ninja life/to Hakakku/

Hakakku: YOU CAN'T SEE ME!

Philderf: Oh... right...

sakuraneoneo: ALRIGHT GUYS! GOOD-NIGHT AND SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! BYE!

* * *

Credits:

For Inuyasha and his sword - Taliin  
Philderf - Ejiki  
The Jakotsu/Tohma/Bankotsu Mix-up - sakuraneoneo  
YMCA Police - Ejiki Crossdresser Ginta - Ejiki  
Chrissy's Randomness - Chrissy/sakuraneoneo  
Kitty Kat Wolfy Parrot - sakuraneoneo  
Miroku's karaoke - sakuraneoneo (Ejiki for the song)  
Koga + TV SMASHY SMASHY! - sakuraneoneo  
Alucard and his Purple Dot - Ejiki  
Ninja Hakakku - sakuraneoneo/Ejiki  
Fushigi Yugi Hide and Seek - sakuraneoneo/Ejiki  
Chichiri's Beer Sneaking Idea - Ejiki  
Ginta and his Cotton Candy - sakuraneoneo  
**Samurai Pizza Cats - Ejiki  
Not Delivery - sakuraneoneo/Ejiki  
Miroku's Split Personality - sakuraneoneo  
Naraku's Dog Food Plan - sakuraneoneo  
Conga Line - Ejiki  
Voice Stealer - sakuraneoneo/Ejiki  
Relena and Heero - Ejiki  
Quatre's Mirror Experience - sakuraneoneo  
David Kaye's Slaves - Ejiki (Though David is MY hero)  
This Clashes with my Fur - Ejiki  
Inuyasha's "accident" - sakuraneoneo  
Twirly twirly - sakuraneoneo  
Read a Passage from the Book of Gravitation - sakuraneoneo  
Making Itachi sick - sakuraneoneo  
Sharingan Eyes to the Future - Ejiki Sasuke and his "brother" - sakuraneoneo  
Kisame and the Clouds - Ejiki/sakuraneoneo  
Inuyasha's Martini - sakuraneoneo (With help from Brian from Family Guy!)  
Panther Tribe Snack Table - Ejiki  
Koga/Waspinator - sakuraneoneo  
Super Sesshy's Flight - sakuraneoneo  
QRS Eleventy six - sakuraneoneo**


	9. You Think They'd Fight Already?

**  
sakuraneoneo: Well-- okay a little LATE since the last chapter got promised, but I apoligize. I've just been SOOOO busy lately! **

Sesshomaru: No, she's just lazy.

sakuraneoneo: I am not, I was seriously busy!

Sesshomaru: Hold your lies back from them.

sakuraneoneo: IT'S NOT A LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ejiki: Milkshake!

Taliin: NI!

Sesshomaru: Talk to the hand.

Ejiki: -prods Sesshomaru and whispers loudly- YOU'RE TALKING LIKE A PREP!

Sesshomaru: ...prep?

* * *

Chapter 8: You'd Think They'd Fight By Now?  


* * *

" Alright _Sesshomaru_..."

Megaman climbed into a fighting stance, Blaster pressed outward to the demon. " let's end this here!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, unimpressed. " Let me get this straight: **you** think you can defeat **me** and that's why this **battle** is ending here?"

Megaman smirked malevolently and nodded. Sesshomaru face-faulted before getting back on his feet, fuming.

" Listen, I'll tell you when and where you can defeat me! Because I, for one, don't feel like being defeated, so **you're **the one going down here today!"

Gutsman slammed down his foot upon stepping forward. " I think Gutsman will prevail!"

" I think Gutsman and his friends should get **lives**," quirked Sesshomaru, taking the moment to draw out Tokjin.

(sakuraneoneo: Wow. Chibi Tokijin. Wait! Wait, wait, wait, CAN SWORDS BE CHIBI!)

Inuyasha pushed Tetsusaiga outward to his elder brother. " Sesshomaru, it all ends here!"

Sesshomaru growled louder, gripping an aura-d Tokijin harder. " I JUST FINISHED EXPLAINING IT, **_INUYASHA_**, so just fight or butt out!"

With a roll of his eyes, Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga on his shoulder.

" Yeah, yeah, jeez, I get the picture; fight ot leave. Okay, I'll stop..."

Sesshomaru took back that emotionless, yet serious look he was normally seen with. (BEFORE THIS FANFIC WAS WRITTEN! XD)

" Prepare to fall to my wrath. No one here will escape alive today."

" Oh yeah, SUUURE--" Koga began, before he heard a cry of fright come from behind him.

" DID YOU HEAR THAT, HAKAKKU! AHHH, WE'RE NOT GONNA GET OUT ALIVE, OH MY GOD, THERE'S SO MANY THINGS I'VE NEVER SEEN IN LIFE, I CAN'T DIE NOW!"

A tear-stricken Ginta gripped onto his comrade. " NOT NOW!"

Hakakku slapped Ginta across the face, throwing him, dazed and swirly eyed, on the ground.

" Well... now that that's over..." murmered Koga to his wolfy self before lifting his head with a slight growl. Idiots, all of them.  
Megaman, Roll and Gutsman scooted away from Koga with a slight fear in their eyes.

Sesshomaru giggled (yes giggled) with glee, throwing Tokijin on the ground. " Well well, **now** I know the weakness to the NetNavi beings!"

Sib laughed with sheer delight, pushing it through Sesshomaru. She pointed her/his finger outwards.

" You fools! Didn't you see what you were doing? I know **exactly **what the the three of you fear!"

Koga and Inuyasha blinked, unknowing to what was going on around them.  
The trio stepped backwards. How did **he** know what they feared!

' _Sesshomaru-samaaa..._' Sib whined. ' _Sib wants to fiiighhhttt!'_

" Listen you, SHUT UP! I managed to slip through your hold this time!"

' _Sesshomaru-saaamaaa you're s-oooooooo mean to meee!_' Sib whined again, this time, getting angry. ' _Well fine then, you won't let me fight, then I'll just have to do something to you that you **WILL** regret eventually!'_

Sesshomaru scoffed. " Like what?"

Of course, our unsuspecting youkai Lord did **NOT** and never would see this coming. Sib said something under her breath.

' _Sesshomaru, I warned you, but you wouldn't listen, now your fate will become unfurled, as you dare not listen to this little girl!'_

He was enveloped in a blast of light, Hakakku holding Ginta back, who was shouting, " PRETTY LIGHT! GINTA WANT THE PRETTY LIGHT!"

The light stopped and Sesshomaru laughed. " Your stupid antics shall do nothing t----" His voice. What the hell!

Inuyasha and Koga blinked their eyes, staring dumbfounded at Sesshomaru. Clothes were now a little to big for him, and his voice and his eyes...

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Sesshomaru demanded, in a girlish voice.

That sealed it. Sib had transformed him into a girl.

Within subtle moments, Inuyasha and Koga were on the ground, rolling around in tears of laughter.

" IT HURTS! I-I gotta stop laughing!"

" I-I... I'm gonna die, and I don't care!"

Sesshomaru hunched his... um... _her_ shoulders, and growled aloud. " Y... You think this is a joke! Sib! What the hell did you do to me?"

' _We share a body now, Sesshomaru-sama,' Sib explained. ' So while my spirit is in your mind and not as your **other** self, you can enjoy my body.'_

S-oo... it was either be a girl like Sib. **OR **become Super Sesshy and act like a total retard. Sesshomaru's knees collapsed from under ...her... and he.. she began to cry.

" THIS IS NOT FAAAAIIRRR!" ... he/she bawled, tears pouring from her eyes.

Inuyasha and Koga laughed harder and harder, almost dying (literally) of laughter.

Ah-Un appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Sesshomaru's collar with his fangs, dragging the VERY upset Demon Lord... um... Lady? away.

(sakuraneoneo: Oh BOY I am confusing myself now... Sesshomaru: You are DEAD now!)

Megaman, Roll and Gutsman just stood there, dumbfounded, blinking their little Navi eyes at what had just happened. Megaman burst out about 10 minutes later.

" **SHIT!** He was our only key to getting back to the Net!" he cried, stomping his foot on the ground, accidentaly slamming it on Roll's foot, who picked up a rock and smashed it off the back of Megaman's head.

" We can't cry over our loss, we gotta find him again!" she announced.

" GUTSMAN AGREES!"

" Right!"

Roll thrust a fist in the air. " Let us follow!" Gutsman grabbed Megaman by the ankle and dragged him behind as Roll skipped ahead, making up a childish rhyme about getting back home.

"...So it seems you're trying to get back as well..."

A figure leant back against a tree, his arms folded and head lowered. "...but if anyone, I, will be figuring out the way first."

(sakuraneoneo: drools)

**Meanwhile, back in Lan's hometown...**

" MEGAMAN, WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME?" Lan screamed, tears pouring down his face as he shook (or atleast tried to shake) a lamp post.

Maylu shook her head. "...Lan, you're going insane. That's a **lamp post**, not your Navi. Besides, you know that Megaman, Roll and Gutsman have been missing for a while now."

" Maybe you should learn to grow up, Lan."

Chaud stepped forward, hands in his pockets. " Maybe your Navi just didn't like you."

Tears welled in Lan's eyes before he ran down the road, a trail of tears behind him. Chaud sighed and continued to walk on. Maylu blinked, wondering what had been going on.

"...what just happened here...?"

She opened her bookbag and took out her Navi, gazing at the blank screen. "...Roll... where are you...?"

* * *

**sakuraneoneo: Blah... short chapter... I know. --"" I'm ashamed of myself for letting me go this long without a chapter. Next time, I COMMAND you to write me threatening e-mails to get me to write one! I don't care how much it takes! **

Sesshomaru: Yeah that's... HEY! YOU LET _THEM_ THREATEN YOU!

sakuraneoneo: ...They don't wield swords or have poison claws and a dragon that can eat little ol' me ... atleast I hope. -gulps-

Sesshomaru: ...-growls-...

sakuraneoneo: OH YES! Everybody is familiar with the little random chappies I put in for random occasions! (I would know because you all liked the St.Paddy's Day one ;D) -fanfare-  
Soon, that shall become its own fanfic! -nods- Because me and Ejiki could write a BOOK with all the ideas we've come up with.

Sesshomaru: ANOTHER ONE! TT

sakuraneoneo: Yep. Half of it is priceless! -huggles her Sesshy's arm- Anyways, I must be off now! Gotta format those ideas!


End file.
